Flint the Time Detective
Flint the Time Detective, known as Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun (時空探偵ゲンシクン Jikū Tantei Genshi-kun) in Japan, was an animated Japanese television series directed by Hiroshi Fukutomi. Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun aired from 1998 to 1999 in Japan and ran for 43 episodes. Enoki Films USA holds the license to Flint the Time Detective. Plot The show is centered around the adventures of Flint Hammerhead, the "Time Detective", a boy from the prehistoric era who was resurrected from a fossil and became a Time Detective, although his competency as a detective is dubious. Much like Inspector Gadget, much of the heavy thinking is done by Flint's accomplices, Sarah and Tony Goodman who accompany him on his adventures. Flint, however, pulled his weight in battle, when he would fight with the aid of his father Rocky Hammerhead, who had also been partially resurrected from a fossil (however, his resurrection was not completely successful, leaving him as a sentient rock with a face; all he could do was talk. He was fashioned into a hammer for Flint, who, in addition to being a sturdy weapon, could give him sage advice in and out of combat.) Flint's job as a Time Detective was to go back in time and convince a race of time-shifters to ally with him to protect the timeline. Usually he fought against Petra Fina and her cronies Dino and Mite (very reminiscent of Marjo, Grocky, and Walther from Time Bokan) who were in employed by a masked being called the Dark Lord to retrieve the time-shifters for his own purposes - invade the Land of Time (where he scattered the Time Shifters from). The creatures were similar to Pokémon or Digimon in that, in addition to their collectivity, they originate as small, cute creatures, who can evolve into much stronger forms (usually they had two evolutions, an evil one induced by Dark Lord's magic in the form of the Petra Stamp/Uglinator, and a good one later induced by Flint and company) before reverting back again. Characters * Genshi (ゲンシ) / Flint Hammerhead - The main protagonist of the story. Flint is a young, strong caveboy who was fossilized by Petra Fina with his father upon discovery of Getalong. He was freed by Dr. Bernard Goodman's technology and became a member of the Time Police. His weakness is when his stomach runs on empty, apparently the same weakness taken from Son Goku (Dragon Ball) in Dragon Ball (anime). * Sora Yamato (大和ソラ Yamato Sora) / Sarah Goodman - Niece of Dr. Goodman, she is the twin sister of Tony Goodman who accompanies Flint on his missions. * Tokio Yamato (大和トキオ Yamato Tokio) / Tony Goodman - Nephew of Dr. Goodman, he is the twin brother to Sarah Goodman who accompanies Flint on his missions. * Professor Yamato (大和博士 Yamato-Hakase) / Dr. Bernard Goodman - A scientist who is the uncle of Sarah and Tony Goodman. He has a crush on Jillian Gray and sends Time Shifters to aid Flint. * Rei Jinguji (神宮寺レイ Jingūji Rei) / Jillian Gray - Chief of the Time Police. She sends Flint on his missions in time to retrieve the Time Shifters. * Dad-tan / Rocky Hammerhead - Flint's father who was fossilized alongside his son. When his son was de-fossilized, he ended up as a flat, stone rectangle. Dr. Goodman made him into a high-tech stone ax for Flint to use as a weapon. In this form, Rocky has a beam that can fossilize and de-fossilize anything and can grow for his Hammerhead Rock attack. * Puu / Pterry - A small robotic Pterodactyl that accompanies Flint on his missions. He is responsible for his Memory Beam Erase Mode which erases the events of anyone who meets Flint and his friends. * Kyoichiro Narugami (鳴神京一郎 Narugami Kyōichirō) / Merlock Holmes - A Dhampir who is a member of the Time Police and has a crush on Sarah. He is accompanied on his missions by Bindi. His English name is an obvious play on Sherlock Holmes. * Time-G (ときG Toki-G) / Old Timer - A Father Time-esque man who handles the Land of Time and watches Flint's adventure while riding a floating pig. * Akira Aino (愛野 瞳 Aino Akira), also known as Time Pilfer Lady or T.P. Lady (TPレディ) / Petra Fina Dagmar/Ms. Iknow - Petra Fina is an enemy of the Time Police, wanted for stealing and messing up time and space. She allied herself with the DarkLord, out of having a "school-girl" infatuation with him, though she eventually realized too late she was a pawn. When not on missions given to her, she takes the form of Ms. Iknow, a strict teacher of Flint, Sarah, and Tony's class. By the finale, she had a temporary truce with the heroes that only lasted until the DarkLord was defeated. * Mr. Dino / Dino - An experimental eel who was freed from the lab he was in and made humanoid by Petra Fina. He serves as one of her lackies. When not on missions, he takes the form of a teacher named Mr. Dino. * Principal Mite / Mite - An experimental frog who was freed from the lab he was in, and made humanoid by Petra Fina. He serves as one of her lackies. When not on missions, he takes the form of Principal Mite. * Masked Man (仮面の方 Kamen no Kata) / Dark Lord - Petra Fina's boss and the main bad guy of this show. He is a blue-haired, white-skinned man who wears a mask that made him powerful and faster. He was the one responsible for scattering the Time Shifters across time. He also turned four flowers into his Great Four. In the end, it turned out the Dark Lord was actually a young boy. * Great Four - Dark Lord's four strongest minions, created from flowers. Only the last three displayed "Time-shifter" powers. In the finale, the four decided to revert back to original selves on their own. ** Deva / Super Ninja - A oriental-themed warrior who fights with a staff. He fought Flint on different occasions. He takes the form of a pin that Dark Lord sent to Petra Fina. He was eventually sent back to his master. ** Deathdas / Uglinator - A skull-type imp who first appeared in the form of Petra Fina's Petra-Stamp, which enabled her turn any Time Shifter into a slave. His presence was soon revealed when he was awaken to replaced SuperNinja and take over Petra Fina's group. He can headbutt Time Shifters for Petra Fina to control. Can possess people and assume a giant demonic "Con" form. ** Nascal - A bird-like creature capable of teleportation. Flint had to fight Nascal in his triple-headed "Con" form in order to get into Dark Lord's castle. ** Gerra / Ominito - A mushroom-type thing who uses game attacks to prevent Flint, Dino, and Mite from reaching Petra Fina. In battle, he attacks with mushrooms where one of them had mushrooms that became vile versions of Flint's friends. Time Shifters (Time Monsters) Time Shifters are creatures that help the Old Timer to run the Land of Time until the Dark Lord came and scattered most of them across time and space. Each one has its own special powers and can transform into their Master or Con forms depending if they are controlled by good or evil. The Time Shifters are: * LoveLove / Get-A-Long: Time Shifter who has a love beam that makes people "Get Along". Found in the stone age where she first met Flint Hammerhead. * Honey-Honey / Jitterbug: Dogu-type Time Shifter who can make people dance. Found in early Japan. * Eldora: Feathered serpent-type Time Shifter who can turn anything to gold. Found in Latin America when the Spanish invaded. * Talen: Fox Time Shifter that can enter any story books. She was found in Edo-era Japan. * Mosu-Bee / Mosbee: Mammoth-type Time Shifter that can freeze anything. He was found in Russia when Napoleon Bonaparte invaded. * Coconaut: Time-Shifter that can tell if people are right or wrong and control weather. Found by Christopher Columbus. * Bubblegum: Time Shifter that can shoot bubbles. Founded in Edo-Era Japan. * Sphin / Lynx : Sphinx-type Time Shifter who's good at riddles. He was found in Ancient Egypt. * Horurun / Artie: Bird Time Shifter that can bring drawings to life. Found by a young Auguste Rodin. * Gutty / Batterball: Time Shifter who's good at baseball, helping Babe Ruth when he was a kid. * Ammon / Bindi: Ammonite-like Time Shifter that give or take life force, she became Merlock's partner. She has feelings for him. Found in Transylvania by Vlad III Dracula. * Elfin: Time Shifter who can turn anything into a toy. Found somewhere in one of the WW eras. * Redmen / The Cardians: Card-themed quartet made up of Blademan the Swordsman, Thud the All-Powerful, Arrowman the Archer, and Snapper the Camera Whiz. The four can merge together while transforming into their powered forms. Found in the year 2000. * Monolise / Plumella: Squirrel-like Time Shifter that can trap anyone in their self-portraits. She was found in the time of Leonardo da Vinci. * Hi-Wing / Wing: Time Shifter that can put wings on anyone. He was found in the care of the young Wright Brothers. * Mo-Ai-Wah / Moah: Moai-type Time Shifter and the biggest of them all. He was found in the Pacific on what is now Easter Island. * Elecky / Elekin: Time Shifter with power over electricity. He was found in Edo-era Japan with Hiraga Gennai. * Muscles: A Time Shifter that can make anyone strong by simply touching them. He was found in Ancient Greece, in the year 5 AD. * Unita: Time Shifter that looks like a Winged Unicorn. Old Timer's aid, he travels through time. He was found in the Grand Canyon in an unknown period. * Raldo: Time Shifter that can trap anyone in his shell. He was found in the time of Petra Fina's childhood. * Leafy: Time Shifter that has power over plants. Founded in the time of young King Arthur. * Monk: Time Shifter that collects weapons and is an expert samurai. He helped Saito Musashibo Benkei. * Zoo-zoo / Nightcap: Tapir-type Time Shifter that helps people sleep, he was found by the famous author Hans Christian Andersen who used him to sleep. * Muscy / Musey: Time Shifter that can recognize beautiful music. Found in the time of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and young Ludwig van Beethoven. * Change: Time Shifter that looks like a walking purse. It can make money, but the money insn't counterfeit. * Buggsy: Insect Time Shifter that can turn anyone into an insect by looking at them through his magnifying glass. Found in the period of a young Jean Henri Fabre. * Java / Dipper: Elephant-type Time Shifter and brother of Mosbee. He can locate water. Founded by Marco Polo. * Knucloo / Knuckle: Time Shifter who's an expert of martial arts and makes a great master. One of the most powerful of this group. Found somewhere in the 1970s by young Bruce Lee. * Drone / Doron: Time Shifter that looks like a pumpkin-headed ghost. He can scare people by spitting out illuminous spooks. Founded in the time of Thomas Edison. * Shadow Ninja / Shadow: Time Shifter who can make shadow clones of anyone. Founded by a cowardly Miyamoto Musashi. * Orbit: Star-type Time Shifter who has the power of encouragement, the only missing Time Shifter not to be found in any period. English Adaptation Saban Entertainment did the English adaptation for Flint. All the original Japanese music score and all the sound effects are changed. All the dialogue is completely changed and rewritten to be a lot different from that of the original Japanese dialogue, in which puns, jokes, and humor are added. Even though the character names are changed to more Americanized full names, the setting of the country is still kept as in Japan, and much of the Japanese culture are kept as well as much of the Japanese text, left out untouched and untranslated. Traditional Japanese cultural music is heard in the American dub, but because of the great changing in the music and sound effects, it sounds a lot different in the dub than in the original Japanese version. English cast * R. Martin Klein as Flint Hammerhead * Tifanie Christun as Sarah Goodman * Brian Donovan as Tony Goodman * Richard Cansino as Bernard Goodman * Mona Marshall as Getalong * Bob Papenbrook as Rocky Hammerhead * Greg Berg as Pterry * Dave Mallow as Merlock Holmes, Coconaut * Melissa Fahn as Bindi * Mari Devon as Jillian Gray * Barbara Goodson as Petra Fina Dagmar/Ms. Iknow * Lex Lang as Dino/Mr. Dino * David Lodge (voice actor) as Mite/Principal Mite * Kim Strauss as The Old Timer * Tom Wyner as Dark Lord * Joe Ochman as Nascal, Uglinator * Melodee Spevack as Eldora, Artie * Brianne Siddall as Mosbee * Michael Sorich as Lynx, Ominito * Derek Stephen Prince as Elekin Japanese cast * Yukiji as Genshi-kun * Nana Mizuki as Sora Yamato * Chiaki Morita as Tokio Yamato * Chinami Nishimura as Puu-chan * Katsumi Suzuki as Time-G * Kappei Yamaguchi as Kyoichiro Narugami * Yumi Touma as T.P. Lady/Akira Aino * Toshiyuki Morikawa as Masked Man/Dark Lord Trivia *The Japanese company Sanrio helped producing this series and is the only Shonen title they produced. Sources * [http://flintforyoutv.21publish.com Flintforyoutv (Official Fan page)] * [http://www.enokifilmsusa.com/library/flint.htm Enoki Films USA Flint the Time Detective website] * [http://www.animeadmirers.com/flintsty1.html Flint the Time Detective] * [http://lady_marrah.tripod.com/flint.html Flint] * Stupid Caveman Video * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzOpxG9vJvc Flint the Time Detective (Japanese Opening)] Category:Television